Fluffy
by Missnerd1000
Summary: What happens when Marshall Lee is transformed into a cat? Why of course Fionna helps him, and all sorts of oddness happens.
1. Chapter 1

Marshall Lee was having a nice time wondering around the thick woods. The trees were so thick with leaves he didn't really have to use his umbrella but did any way just in case. He also enjoyed scaring the occasional small animal, or sucking the red out of a couple of berries. Even with his vampire sense he didn't sense the Magic Woman watching him. The only reason why he finally did was because said woman jumped in front of him while laughing. The magic woman expected Marshall to be surprised and jump, or at least be a little scared. Marshall just glared at her and demanded " What do you want?"

The magic womans smile just broadened " Why to talk to you of course dear king!"

" Well you've talked to me now get out of the way."

Instead of doing as Marshall asked she got closer. Marshall was about two seconds away from beating her with his umbrella. She said in a merry voice "Dear king I think you need to...lighten up." Marshall had heard that many times before,and it usually meant he was about to get thrown into the sun light or fire. He prepared to smack her with his umbrella but before he could she hit him with a yellow beam of magic. He collapsed on the ground holding his sides. He knew he was transforming into something,but he didn't know what. It was ten times more painful than when he normally transformed. when it was all done he found he was significantly shorter than the magic woman, and that he was standing on all fours. He looked at his new body. " What the?" He had jet black fur all over his body, cute little paws, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see whiskers. " What am I?"

" you are the cutest kitten I have ever seen!" Exclaimed the magic woman while picking up the new found cat by the scruff of his neck. Marshall tried to claw her,but his stubby legs couldn't reach her. " Although the fact you can still talk disappoints me. Oh well it'll just make things more interesting."

" Turn me back you crazy bat or I'll suck you dry!" He threatened while hissing at her. She laughed at his threat which just made the vampire cat see red more. " Oh poor king your nothing more than a cat now! Granted a vampire cat,but you couldn't transform into anything else to save your life." She let out a giddy chuckle. Marshall wanted nothing more than to attack the woman. She picked up his shirt from the ground and started to wrap him in it. He protested " Hey hey what are you doing!?"

" Well now we can't have you burning up in the sun now can we? Don't worry you'll go to the one that can help you." She wrapped the sleeve of his flannel shirt around his head leaving his face out. Marshall was glaring as intently as he could at the woman. " Now to deliver you to the woman who can help you." She drop kicked Marshall out of the woods. By some miracle he was face down so he didn't get burnt. He did however scream very loudly.

Fionna was enjoying playing video games with Cake on Bmo. Suddenly Cakes tail poofed out. " What's wrong Cake?" Fionna asked while throwing her controller to the ground, and jumping up. " I hear someone yelling." They quickly ran to the window. They looked around,but saw nothing. Cake frowned " I swear it was so close to the house." Just as she finished saying that Fionna had to drop to the ground to avoid a black and red blur that busted through the window. It hit the ground, bounced a couple of times, and unrolled to reveal an unconscious kitten. Fionna and Cake ran over to it. Fionna cautiously poked the cat. It groaned,but didn't wake up. Cakes tail poofed out again and she hissed while looking around wildly. " I smell that vampire!" She growled " Come out Marshall we know your here!"

He didn't come out. Fionna once again focused on the kitten. She looked at what it had been wrapped up in. She gasped whens he realized what it was. " Cake you don't smell Marshall you smell his shirt." She picked it up. Yep diffidently Marshall's. Cake frowned in confusion again.

" But it's stronger than his shirt baby cakes."

Fionna gently nudged the cats head. It didn't do anything but breathe. She carefully picked up the cat and inspected it further. She couldn't see anything wrong with it so she assumed he got a nasty bump on the head. Fionna said to Cake " Well one things for sure this cute little guy was wrapped up in his shirt. Maybe Marshall knows who owns him."

Cake muttered " Maybe Marshall kicked him through the window."

" He would never do that Cake!"

" Oh really? What about that time he kicked me through the window?"

" That was an accident remember? He was being controled by his ex."

" Still hurt."

Fionna rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. The kitten snuggled closer to her. she petted it's back affectionately. Cake was glaring at the kitten. " Something ain't right about that cat." Cake declared. Fionna sighed. " It's just a little kitten!"

cake countered with " So was Me-ow, and he was a tiny little assassin. This kitten could be one to!"

Fionna looked at the sleeping cat. " Cake I highly doubt he's an assassin. If anything he needs our help to get back home, or at least stay safe." Cake huffed and walked off muttering about her being stubborn. Fionna continued to gently pet the cat. That is until it woke up. At first it just blinked it's black eyes confusedly. It groaned which made Fionna stop mid pet. Normal non talking cats don't groan. With out opening it's eyes it asked " Why does my head hurt so much?"

And that was when Fionna screamed " MARSHALL!?" Cake was back in the room a split second later looking around wildly. " Where is that no good vamp?" She yelled. The kitten told her " Hello to you to Cake." the cats eyes were still closed. Cake looked at the cat in confusion. " Did that kitten just talk like Marshall Lee?"

His eyes shot open. He looked down at his furry body, up at Fionna,and then at Cake. He groaned and looked at his cute furry body " Damn it I was hoping that was a really bad dream!" He looked back up at Fionna " How the hell did I get on your lap?"

A very shocked Fionna quietly explained " You came flying in through the window wrapped up in your shirt, but you were knocked out. I picked you up and put you on my lap and kind of petted or erm...rubbed your back. What happened?" a very agitated Marshall paced around on Fionna's lap. While this didn't bother Fionna it did bother Cake. He told them what happened going from angry to desperate. He finished with " And then she said she was sending me to the woman who could help me. So can you?"

" Can you say please?" Cake muttered.

Fionna ignored her sister and answered Marshall " Of course. It's my duty to help the citizens of this land. I'm sure Gumball could help to."

" NO!" Marshall yelled while his fur bristled " Any one but that pink haired mad scientist!" Cake decided to pester the vampire king cat. " Oh is little Marshall afraid of Gumball?" Marshall gave Cake a look of pure hatred. He jumped off Fionna's lap and onto the table to try and get into Cakes face. " I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANY ONE CAT!"

Cake yelled back " Who you calling cat kitten?"

Fionna jumped up " You two stop it! Cake Marshall might be stuck like this for a long time so he'll be staying with s for a long time, and Marshall Gumball might be able to reverse this. We won't tell him that it's you,and you just won't talk. If you two don't play nice I'm throwing both of you in the nearest lake." Normally that wouldn't fill Marshal with fear,but for some reason now it did. He sat down while looking rather disappointed by the turn of events. Cake folded her arms and pouted at the ground. Fionna scooped Marshall up. " Now lets go and see P.G."

" Wait!" Marshall yelled as they were about to step out side. His new tail had entered the sunlight and start to burn " I can't go into sunlight still." Cake grabbed him and put him into Fionna's bag. He yelled from inside " Dear god do you ever clean this thing! Wait who are you!" There was a moment of silence " GET OFF!" Marshall Lee came flying out of Fionna's back pack right into a patch of sunlight. He hissed and ran behind Fionna who was taking off her back pack. She pulled out a small red crab. " Where did you come from?" She asked it. It just tried to pinch her fingers. She threw it out the window and turned to face the hurt Marshall Lee.

" It's safe to go back into the bag now." She told him.

He shook his head " No I'm not going back in there. I would rather be wrapped up in my shirt then go into that thing again." Cake stretched back into the living room and got his shirt. Before Marshall could do anything the large cat wrapped him up head to toe. A very muffled " Can't breathe!" Came from inside. Fionna snatched Marshall out of Cakes grip and pushed down the part covering his face. He gasped and took in deep quick breaths of air. " Everyone good?" Fionna asked. She got nods in return. " Okay lets go."

The walk to Candy Kingdom didn't take to long. Marshall was resting in the crook of Fionna's arm since he couldn't walk on his own. When they finally arrived at Gumballs castle Marshall was getting testy. He couldn't stand not being able to move. He wiggled around in his shirt silently cursing Cake. Fionna scolded him " Stop wiggling. you'll mess up the shirt and get burned."

He darkly muttered something the girls couldn't hear. Fionna knocked on the door, and a couple of seconds later Gumball answered the door in his usual cheerful manner. Marshall stopped squirming and started glaring. " Why hello Fionna and Cake." He noticed Marshall. He bent down and in a baby voice asked " And who is this cute wittle guy?" Marshall hissed in his face causing the prince to jump back.

" This is um.." Fionna tried to think of a name " Bob. yeah this Bob. He was a uh... walking in the woods when the Magic Woman turned him into a Kitten."

" Why is he all wrapped up like that?"

Cake quickly said " He has a sensitivity to sunlight. Like Marshal Lee,but he won't die if exposed to sunlight. Just a painful sun burn." Marshal was glaring as much as he could at the cat behind him. Gumball nodded while scratching his chin. " I see. well come in side. I can do some test to see if I can reverse the effects. Of course there is a chance I might not be able to turn him back. Sometimes there are certain conditions on which a curse or spell has to be reversed."

They followed him into the castle. Fionna unwrapped Marshal, and stuck his shirt in her bag. He muttered so only Fionna could hear " Great there goes my shirt."

" Oh shush. It'll be fine." Gumball heard Fionna talking and stopped and asked " Who are you talking to?"

" Uh my self. I was worried about. uh... the shirt I threw in my bag that was covering Bob. I have a lot of sharp objects in there and you know it could get torn and what not."

Gumball smile and nodded " I see." He suddenly smiled " Wait I got just the thing in my lab!" They continued walking at a faster pace. When they got into his rather large lab the Prince made a bee line to a corner with lots of clothes and sewing tools. Fionna could hear Marshal snickering. " What?" She questioned.

Between snickers he said " He sews, skips, and wears all pink. How do you have a crush on the man? If you can call him a man."

She looked at PG who was happily humming and looking through various clothes. She blushed and whispered " I used to have a crush,but it's gone now."

" Like in the past five seconds gone, or a year or two gone?"

" Five seconds."

" Ha!"

Prince Gumball came back over with what looked like a simple red leather collar with a single red stone hanging from it. " May I put this on him?" Fionna looked at Marshall. He was shaking his head,but she nodded any way. Marshall glared at the Prince the entire time as he put the collar on him.

" What is that?" Cake asked.

" Well the collar is just a normal collar,but the stone is of my own creation. It's designed to protect who ever is wearing it from the sun. I was making it for Marshall Lee since he complains about not being able to go out into the sun all the time." Even as a cat Marshall was blushing " But I figured it would be better to test it on someone less...violent."

Fionna quickly said " Wait you don't know if it works?"

" Well there aren't very many people who can't go out into the sunlight here." Gumball picked up Marshall and set him in a patch of sunlight. The cat jump out of it expecting to be burned. He quickly realized nothing bad had happened. He cautiously stepped into the light. He didn't burn, sizzle, or smoke. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was nice to feel the warmth of the sun again. The moment was disrupted when Fionna cowed " Aw your purring."

With out thinking Marshall snapped " I'm not purring! I'm finally enjoying the sun!" There was a stunned silence after that. Everyone looked at Gumball, who had a blank look on his face. He quietly asked " Marshal Lee?"

The man in question sighed " Yes it's me."

Gumball was on the ground laughing holding his side. Cake was watching Gumball,and Fionna was watching Marshall. Marshall's glare went from ' I hate my life' To ' I HATE YOU SO MUCH!' But it wasn't focused on Fionna. No it was focused solely on Gumball. Marshall's eyes turned a bright red as he jumped on the laughing Princes face and started to claw it to shreds. Gumballs laughing quickly changed to shouts of pain. Fionna quickly ripped the cat off of Gumballs face. Marshall continued to claw the air while yelling " LET ME GO SO I CAN CLAW HIS GUMBALLS OFF!"

And on that happy note I end the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

ON WITH THE SHOW!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I FEEL SO LOVED!

After Fionna calmed down Marshall, and Cake wrapped up Gumballs new wounds they focused on turning Marshal back to normal. Marshall was resting in Fionna's arm while having his back pet. He was purring happily and was oblivious to Gumballs mutterings. Normally Marshall would have yelled at him to stop doing that, or speak up. Marshall suddenly stopped purring and glared in surprise at Fionna " What are you doing!?" He demanded.

" Petting, or erm.. rubbing your back to keep you calm."

" Well stop it... It's demeaning."

Cake glared at the vampire cat. Fionna just blinked at him a couple of times before scratching behind his ear. He purred loudly and leaned closer to her hand. With a gasp he pulled away " Stop it woman!" Fionna asked in a innocent voice " What this?" She ran her fingers down his back. He purred and needed his claws into her shirt. His eyes snapped open " STOP THAT!" Fionna had no intention of doing that. This was probably the happiest she had ever seen him. She continued to rub his back. He eventually gave up,and just let her pet him. He soon found himself falling a sleep in her arm. Fionna smiled down at the sleeping cat in her arm. Cake said " Why are you so nice to him?"

" I'm nice to everyone."

" I know,but still to be Frank he's an ass. He is the last person or as of now, Cat you should be hanging out with." Gumball came back with a very Large black book. The book was probably the size of his torso. He dropped it on the table next to the bickering sisters. A large could of dust flew off the book. Fionna held back the comment she was going to say to Cake and instead asked " What's that?"

Gumball stood up proudly " It's a book on shape shifting spells and curses."

" There's a book on that?" Cake asked.

" Oh my yes. It might take me a while to find the one that Marshall has been cursed with, and even longer to make a cure. Of course even with the book there's still a chance this won't- Is he still sleeping?" Marshall was in fact still sleeping on Fionna's arm. His front right paw occasionally twitched along with his tail.

Gumball wondered out loud " How on earth is he still sleeping? Dropping the book sounded like gun fire,and we're not exactly whispering."

Fionna shook her arm,but he just kept sleeping. " I guess he's a heavy sleeper." Gumball looked at the sleeping feline for a few more seconds before continuing " Any way as I was saying there's a chance this won't work. Some curses have to be broken by either those it was cast on, or by those who cast it."

" So..." Fionna started " What should we do?"

" Oh um well like I said it's going to take a while to find the spell and or curse cast on Marshall,and then make a cure and what not. So you can go adventure or home or whatever. I'm sure Marshall would love to go play in the sun." That woke the sleeping cat up. He jumped up wide awake " Who said my name and Sun?"

Cake pointed to Gumball " He did." Gumball quickly said " It'll take a while to find the cure and everything. So I figured you would want to go and use your new found freedom to run around in the sun."

Marshall's response was both immediate,and way out of character. He jumped out Fionna's arm,and took off running while yelling " SUN!"

By the time Fionna and cake caught up with Marshall in the castle gardens he was rolling around in the grass laughing as happily and carefree as Fionna has ever heard him. When he saw them he stopped and tried to be serious. He failed five seconds in and went back to rolling in the grass. " THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" He yelled out. He got p with his tail happily flicking in the air. " The sun feels awesome!"

Fionna laughed at his sudden enthusiasm He defensively said " Hey if you spent the past thousand years wishing you could go into the sun without frying you would be doing this to." He went back to rolling in the grass. Fionna laughed again while Cake just rolled her eyes. " I don't think it's stupid." Fionna told him making him stop " I think it's awesome. Normally your so..."

" Evil, sly, mischievous?" Cake offered.

" I was going to say quiet,but I guess those work to. It's nice seeing you like this." Marshall shrugged and went back to rolling. It looked so fun to Fionna that she joined him. She made sure not to roll on him. He on the other hand felt like playing with her. When she rolled on her back Marshall Got up and got into a pouncing position. His eyes went wide and he wiggled his raised butt in the air. Then he pounced on her head. He was playfully nibbling on her bunny hat. Fionna laughed while getting up. Marshall hung on still nibbling on it. He made noises while doing so " Nom nom nom nom." He swung into her face still doing this. She laughed and lightly took him off her hat. He smiled at her and mockingly offended said " Hey I was chewing on that!"

" No eating my hat." She falsely scolded.

" But the dirt on it was so yummy." He monotony whined " Seriously when's the last time you washed that thing?" Fionna gave him a blank look. He face paled. " Have you ever washed it?" She shook her head. His black fur covered face turned a little green. Fionna put him down just in time to avoid getting barfed on. Marshall proceeded to try and clean his tongue off with his paws. " THAT IS SO GROSS! YOU'VE HAD THAT THING SINCE YOU WERE BORN AND YOU HAVEN'T WASHED IT!?" Another head shake " OH DEAR GOD IT WAS IN MY MOUTH!" He continued to run around trying to get his mouth was laughing at the other cats misfortune. Fionna couldn't stop her self from smiling. Marshall walked back over to them with his little pink tongue hanging out. " I ant ell my ounge." He said with his tongue still hanging out.

" What?" Cake asked.

Marshall got his tongue back in his mouth " I can't feel my tongue." Fionna picked him up and put him back in the crook of her arm while saying in the baby voice " Oh you poor thing."

He hissed at her,and jumped back to the ground " Don't use that tone with me woman!"

" What this one?"

" Gah! Stop that! I can't stand it when people talk like that." Cake got an evil smile and stretched next to his head and said " This voice?" In the baby voice. Marshall glared at the cat. Fionna laughed and picked him up again " We're just messing with you Marshall." He grumbled something they couldn't hear. They traveled out of the castle gardens to the candy city. Marshall was talking and joking with Fionna the whole time. Eventually someone made this accusation " Oh Cake your kitten is so cute."

Marshall was rolling on the ground laughing with Fionna. Cake gave the candy person a shocked looked before quickly saying " He ain't mine."

Marshall sat up and put on the most pitiful look ever. It was like a mix of puss in boots eyes, kicked puppy eyes, and doe eyes. In other words it was so damn cute and sad you couldn't help but feel bad for him. Fionna stopped laughing and marveled at him. A tear even slid down his furry cheek. He wailed in a great imitation of a young child's voice " Mommy why would you say that!?" He ran over to Fionna and buried his head into her neck like he was crying. Fionna was to surprised to really do anything. The candy person on the other hand was mortified " Cake how could you do that your son!"

" He's not my son! He's just some idiot vampire that got turned into a cat!"

" Mommy your so mean!" Marshall cried from Fionna's shoulder. While it looked like he was sobbing he was really silently laughing. Fionna joined Marshall and comfortingly patted his shoulder. She used his small body to block the small on her face. Cake was giving them a look that could kill,but they weren't stopping any time soon. The Candy person gave Cake a disgusted look and walked off. Cake stretched over the now openly laughing duo. She threatened " I swear I'm gonna spank you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week!" Fionna and Marshall ran from the livid giant Cake avoiding smacks through out the kingdom still laughing.

Fionna and Marshall spent the rest of the day wondering around,and going on adventures. Cake had ran off to go calm down hours before. Now Fionna was lying on the couch watching Beemo with Marshall resting on her stomach. She was scratching his head and he was purring happily. His tail flicking back and forth happily. She wanted to get up and go up to her bed to go to sleep,but she didn't want to move Marshall because she thought he was sleeping. He wasn't,but he was close. Fionna just decided to stay there. Soon she fell a sleep and as did Marshall. So that's what a very happy Cake came home to. She had spent most of the day with Lord Monochormicorn. When she saw the sleeping duo her smile only grew. Not because they looked cute together, which they did, but because she had an evil idea brewing in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

AAANNDDD I'M BACK! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was doing two novels for national writing month.

When Fionna woke up she felt a weight on her stomach The events of the previous day came back to her. She opened her eyes and looked down at Marshall. She put her hands over her mouth to stop her self from laughing. He was wearing a bright pink bib, diaper bonnet, and there was a pink pacifier hanging from his neck, but Cake had gone all out and put pink temporary dye in his fur. So he was a very pink kitten. Fionna finally couldn't hold it back and laughed loudly. Marshall jumped up half awake. He looked at her and blinked a couple of times. She had not been sparred by Cake either, but was pranked to a far lesser to degree All Cake had done to her was draw a mustache on her face. Marshall snickered at her face. When they finally stopped laughing at each other Marshall asked " What were you laughing at?"

" You and your pinkness. Why were you laughing at me?"

" Your mustache, and what do you mean pinkness?"

He looked at his body and growled furiously. He bellowed " I'M GOING TO KILL THAT CAT!" Fionna looked at her reflection in the pacifier. She could barely make out the fact she had a mustache. While picking up Marshall she said " Well we did prank her yesterday so we kind of deserve this."

" I swear I'm going to get her back. What's the one thing she hates more than anything else in the world?"

" You."

" Okay whats her second most hated thing?"

" Um...that list pretty much only has you on it. Well..no."

Marshall excitedly asked " What?"

" Well she used to hate spiders,but I think she got over that."

Marshall smiled sly as he asked " You think?" She nodded while picking him up. He asked " Where are you taking me?"

" To wash off the dye in the kitchen sink."

His eyes went wide and he tried to escape her grasp. He almost did,but she caught him and held him out at arms length. He demanded " Put me down! I refuse to go any where near that sink!"

" Glob Marshall calm down it's just a quick bath. Why do cats hate water so much?"

" I don't know,but for some reason right now I'm deathly afraid of it so put me down!"

" Aww... your so cute when your scared." This made Marshall stop struggling and glare at her " And your little diaper and pacifier only make you cuter." His glare turned into a full death glare from hell. Then he determinedly yelled " Give me all you got water!"

His new found bravery only lasted a few minutes, and in those minutes he wasn't even in the water. Fionna was filling up the sink while she took everything off of him. She lifted him up after he was undressed and dipped his tail into the nice warm water. Suddenly Marshall was latched onto her the under side of her arm. " I refuse to go in there!"

" Marhsall get off! Your making me bleed."

" Don't put me in the water."

" I won't if you let go a little."

He did as she said and she put him on the counter. " Man Marshall now I'm bleeding." She looked at the little holes in her arm. She wrapped a paper towel around them and took out a towel She moved towards Marshall. He backed up demanding " What are you going to do with that?"

" This." She quickly grabbed him and wrapped him in the towel. " Let me out! I refuse to go into the water!"

He struggled against Fionna's grip to no avail His cry's became more frantic as he neared the water. Finally Fionna submerged the Vampire King into the water. When she let him back up for air he howled " you could have killed me!"

" Be better than listening to you scream and shout. Sweet glob you gave me a headache." She dumped shampoo on him and rubbed the towel until the only thing that showed through the bubbles was his eyes. He gave her a murderous look while blinking to keep the suds out of his eyes. He shook them off along with the towel " Ha-ha I'm free!" He jumped out of the sink and booked it into the living room. Fionna chased after him yelling various threats. She finally caught him when he tried to go outside. She jumped on him and covered him while yelling " you don't have your collar on you dummy!"

He felt his neck to see she was right. She held him against her chest and he quietly said " Thanks for uh not letting me fry."

" No problem it's what friends do."

" And I'm sorry for freaking out so badly."

" Again it's fine. cats hate water. It's nature."

" But I'm the vampire king! I shouldn't be screaming like a little girl over something so dumb!"

She didn't say anything but he held him above the sink. He answered her wordless question and she gently put him in the sink. Twenty minutes later Marshall was back to his normal colors. Fionna was soaked because when she let Marshall out he shook him self off while in her grasp. For such a small cat he held a surprising amount of water. She looked down at her shirt that was clinging to her every curve. " Darn it this was my last clean shirt."

Marshall was to busy staring at her to comment. He didn't quiet realize how much she had changed since they first met four years ago. She dried him off before muttering something about changing her clothes. She came back a minute later grumbling to her self still in her wet clothes. " What's wrong?" Marshall asked while rubbing himself on the dry towel to dry off.

" Cake put all my clothes in the washer so I have nothing else to wear."

" Oh poor wet Fionna. I can keep you warm." He stood up and his fur poofed out from all the static from the towel. Fionna snickered while she smoothed his hair down. He jumped on her shoulder and they made there way back into the living room. Just as Fionna was about to sit on the couch Marshall started to slide thanks to her slick shoulder. He fell and landed between her rather large breast. It was also at this moment Cake threw open the door.

The first thing she saw was Marshall's hind legs kicking the air between Fionna's boobs. The next thing she saw was her self trying to kill Marshall, and Fionna barely holding her off. Marshall was now on the ground dazed from Cakes initial attack. Cake growled " I'll kill you, you littler perv!"

Fionna yelled at Marshall " Run!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He took off into the basement of the tree house. Cake broke free from Fionna's grasp and chased after him. Fionna in turn chased after her. Cake found Marshall Lee hiding in a small hole pushed as far back as he could be to avoid Cake. Fionna tackled her sister from the hole and quickly told her while yelling " It was an accident! I was wet from washing the pink off of him,and all my clothes were in the washer so I couldn't change. He slid off of my shoulder and landed..there."

" I'll still kill him!"

" Cake calm down he didn't do anything!"

Cake stopped struggling and glared at her sister. She spat " Fine I won't kill him,but if he does anything like that again I will throw him into the sun!" Fionna let her sister up and got Marshall out of the hole. " Your so lucky I'm here." Fionna told the shaking Marshall. " Yeah. I am. It's really cold down here."

" Yeah." She agreed while returning upstairs. She put his collar back on, and shortly after words they went to g help a prince in distress.

A week soon passed as everyone adjusted to their new living arrangements. Marshall gave up on trying to stop Fionna from petting him. She would do it any way, and he would always lose the battle of trying to resist it. Cake and He were in the middle of a prank war,and Fionna was the one who took the most hits from both sides. More than once she threw both cats out the window and into the pond had recently tried to reach a compromise between them,but one could not be found. so now she was making her way up to her room while the two felines glared at each other down stairs.

Unluckily for Fionna Cake had set up a trap for Marshall since he normally went up there on his own to nap around then. before Cake could warn her she triggered the trap. Fionna poked her head up into her room to see a pie flying at her face. She ducked to avoid the deadly baked good. So instead of hitting her it hit the wall behind her with surprisingly tremendous force for a pie. Before Fionna could even think about getting back down to the living room to yell at them a precariously balanced metal box that had been resting on a shelf on the wall above her fell from the force of the pie.

With a loud thwack and smash it hit Fionna on the back of the head and made her hit her head on the hardwood floor. This made the knocked out adventures lose her grip on the ladder and fall painfully back into the living room. Marshall was the first to reach her. He climbed onto her chest and yelled " Fionna!?" He looked at Cake " What did you do?!"

" It was supposed to be you!"

" What was the trap a freaking bowling ball to the face?"

" No a pie!"

" A metal one?"

Fionna groaned and woke up to the bickering duo. She growled and got up throwing Marshall off of her. She ignoring the moving room and almost drunkenly yelled " Stop it you two! This has gone on to long! If you don't stop I'm shaving both of you, throwing you into a lake,and then making sure a creature from the lake keeps you stay there forever!" Granted because of her two head injuries she didn't really know what she was talking about,but is scared the crap out of Marshall and Cake because they didn't know that and thought she was serious. After her threat she yelled " Now get me to a doctor because Cake your pink and Marshall your blue!" She then passed out on the ground with a loud thud.

I swear something involving Marshall becoming normal again will come in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
